The Doom of Mandos
by Sophia-Silfaery
Summary: Galadriel betrays the Fellowship and attempts to take the ring from Frodo. Celeborn is forced to act, but the treachery of the One Ring is great indeed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I own nothing-nada zilch.

Prologue

"My Lady, your thoughts seem a little far off this evening."

She turned her gaze toward him, yet still looked through him, and beyond into depths he could not penetrate.

"The shadow has grown very dark."

Galadriel gave no hint that she intended to speak further and so he withdrew. Later he would curse himself too Mordor and beyond for not having heeded the warning.

* * *

Chapter the first

He had imagined it would be noisier than it was in the end. When Doriath had crumbled its demise had been accompanied by a cacophony of screams and thundering masonry. He had not expected that the sound of the world once more splintering around him could be so silent.

Something was wrong, he could feel it deep inside, there was a change in the air and Galadriel was gone from their chambers. Donning his heavy forest cloak Celeborn stepped out into the night. He moved through the trees as silently as a ghost, listening sharply for any slip of his beloved's voice on the breeze, but it was all in vain and the world was still as death.

Then at last he caught sight of her, shining white beneath Elbereth's gentle light. She looked serene and untroubled. Oh Valar, he thought, forgive an elf his silliness, relief coursed through him and he prepared to turn back.

"Do not touch the water…" Galadriel's voice

The hobbit was leaning far over into the mirror, a chain falling from his shirt, almost touching the smooth silvery surface. Galadriel's eyes were fixed upon the speck of gold glinting upon the Hobbit's chest. She moved slowly forward as if transfixed but it.

"My wife, is it not a little late to be about?"

"Husband," Galadriel looked up sharply as if startled by his approach. "I am showing our guest the wisdom of the mirror. I had thought it might help his quest."

"This is the Ringbearer is it not?" Celeborn asked quietly regarding the small being.

"Yes Lord, my name is Frodo."

Celeborn smiled warmly. "I have memories harking back to the days before the Sun little one. I will not forget your name so easily."

Frodo blushed scarlet and mumbled needless apologies.

"The Ringbearer has foreseen death and ruin in the mirror." Galadriel spoke softly and in Quenya so that their guest would not understand.

Celeborn frowned at the secrecy and replied in the common speech. "You yourself have said often that the mirror shows only what may come to pass."

"What does my vision mean? Will my friends truly suffer?"

"It is not certain," Galadriel assured him, but her tone was far from consoling.

"I do not want it to come to pass. I will give you the ring and you can succeed where I will fail."

"Frodo, no!" Celeborn ordered sharply, but already it was too late and Galadriel seemed to come alive with power.

"You would offer it freely?" She said breathlessly as the ring hung temptingly upon its silver chain.

"Galadriel this is folly. No good can come of this." Celeborn's tone had grown urgent. "Frodo run from here, flee Lorien you are no longer safe."

The young hobbit stumbled away out of the garden but it was too late and Galadriel was roused to her full, terrifying strength. Celeborn threw himself in her path and tried to stay her advance but she knocked him aside as if he were no more than breath of wind.

"No! You shall not take it." Celeborn cried out struggling once more to his feet to come to the hobbit's aid. She held the petrified creature in a vice like grip, Celeborn went pale as he saw his own hunting knife at the young boy's throat.

"Give it to me Frodo and I will let you live." She whispered softly in his ear.

"No," his high voice was full of panic. "Lord Celeborn!"

Too late did Celeborn realise what Frodo was about to do. He vanished from sight and even as he did so the knife flashed forward. He staggered forward, the ring falling from his limp fingers as his life's blood drained from his body. He became visible as he hit the floor. Celeborn could barely breathe with horror and anger.

Kneeling beside the still form he seized it. The body was light like a child and flopped lifelessly onto its back. Celeborn found himself staring into the terror-struck face of the gentle young hobbit he'd met only hours ago. Wet blood stained the front of Frodo's tunic and neck, his throat had been cut. Celeborn stood up quickly in disgust. Less than a hands breadth away lay his own hunting knife, it's white handle marred by the Hobbit's blood.

He had to keep the ring from her at all costs. If she gained it then the world would have no hope against Sauron. So he ran, all his grace sacrificed for speed as he fled for the sake of middle earth, with the Ring of Power, soaked in blood, clenched in his hand. If he could only keep it from her long enough then she might yet return to herself long enough to relent.

After a few minutes of breathless flight between the trees he slowed, realising she was no longer in immediate pursuit. He climbed the branches of a young mallorn and sat stock still, hidden by its dense foliage. A few moments was all he needed, a few moments to think.

He turned the ring over and over in the palm of his hand. All else seemed to melt away when he looked upon it. Never ending, never beginning, a perfect circle of power. And then he understood so clearly, it was so simple, why had he not thought of it before. There was a beautifully simple way to keep it from her, so simple that he wanted to laugh out loud.

He could claim it, even if only for a little while, only long enough to conquer Mordor. But, something in his mind whispered treacherously, once Sauron had gone then it would be safe to keep it. He could have the ring all to himself. Then who would dare to overlook the Lord of Lorien? Never again would he be humiliated while Galadriel held court. Never again would it be Galadriel they spoke of, Galadriel they feared. No, he would be Lord of Lorien…and all the elves beside.

"_Folly," _whispered the trees, _"folly, folly!"_

He almost dropped the ring in his shock. Then the horror of what he had been about to do hit him with full force. Mere seconds more and all of middle earth might have been lost. He had to find the Fellowship and return this burden, and he had to do it soon. He had blind to even think of carrying it himself. Skin crawling with self-revulsion he pressed a silent caress of thanks onto the trunk of the tree and once more ploughed on into the night.

He almost tripped up over the sleeping form of the dwarf, who jerked awake with a violent start.

"What are you doing sneaking around here, elf?" It barked.

"Your silence please," Celeborn pleaded, peering anxiously over his shoulder.

"I'll not be silent when elves come pushing their noses in my business."

"Gimli!" Another voice cut in sharply, an elven voice, "do not be so discourteous, do you not you to whom you speak?"

Celeborn waved aside Gimli's half formed apology.

"You must leave this place at one, you are in grave peril. My Lady Wife…" He stopped, unable to continue as he fought three different emotions. "Rouse your companions Prince and flee this realm. The Lady of the Wood will not leave you in peace for long."

"Where is the ring?"

"Here." Celeborn said, unfolding his fingers. "You must take it and leave now."

Legolas shied away in fear. "No my lord I cannot, do not ask me to…"

The Dwarf, who had gone white beneath his beard, now spoke up harshly. "The Lady of the wood is not capable of such madness."

"A mere hour ago, Master Dwarf, I would have agreed with you." Celeborn snapped back. "Now Thranduillion, do you also call me liar?"

Legolas did not rise to the unspoken challenge, "Nay lord. I do not say you lie. I will lead you to our friends."

The Prince stalked ahead of them, tension evident in his poise as he walked. The dwarf, Gimli, had taken the rear while Celeborn wandered as if in a dream, staring at the ring in his hand. All he had to do was put it on – such a small trinket- surely he could master it.

"Lord Celeborn?"

"Yes," he snapped, angry at having been disturbed in his contemplation.

"Our companions rest just a little further away, beneath the trees on the far side of the clearing."

* * *

Haldir walked slowly and stealthily beneath the Mallorn. His senses were stretched to their fullest extent listening for any movement. A dark shadow appeared beneath the trees on the far side of the clearing. It was moving quickly and urgently towards the edges of Caras Galadhon.

"Stop," he called out, notching an arrow in his bow. "Come forth and be recognised," he demanded. The figure lowered its hood revealing the face of the Mirkwood prince.

"Peace," he said, "I mean no harm. Why do you go forth armed within the city?"

"The ring-bearer lies dead, slain by Lord Celeborn's blade. The Lady has bid us to find it and whoever has taken the lord."

"Dead?" Legolas's expression was one of shock and horror.

* * *

Celeborn's blood had turned to ice in his veins. The trap had closed shut, and he had driven it further into his flesh by keeping Frodo's death from them. She had made him seem the murderer and the criminal, no one would help him now. After the initial panicked seconds he began to think; Haldir had not seen him yet, there might still be time to get away. He began to edge slowly away into the undergrowth. Suddenly his path was halted as a dwarvish axe was placed sharply against his back.

"Move, and I will run you through." He said in a low voice, speaking so only Celeborn could hear him.

"I have not done this." Celeborn said desperately. "I have not I swear it by Elbereth and Eru himself I have not. Let me flee or we will all suffer."

"Legolas!" The dwarf spoke up loudly for all to hear. "Hand him over and be done with it. He has deceived us and tried to run to Mordor using our protection."


	2. Conversations

Hi chaps, I just want to say thanks to EdorasLass for actually reading this and a massive thank-you to Leaward and Rhapsody who kicked me out my rut and convinced me it was worth posting!

Onward ficcing soldiers!

* * *

Haldir, who had lowered his bow upon seeing Legolas, now raised it again as Celeborn was shoved forward. Haldir took an automatic step backwards in disgust as the moonlight illuminated the bloodstains on Celeborn's clothes, they shone black and ugly in the pale glow.

"Send word to the Lady," Haldir ordered as another of his companions appeared.

The rest of the Fellowship had appeared at the edge of the clearing wearing variously looks of anger, fear and confusion. Legolas was speaking quickly to the two men; Aragorn's eyes had grown hard as diamond as the conversation continued. Gimli still stood with his axe hefted, ready to strike Celeborn if he should move.

Haldir struggled to concentrate on the matter at hand. His mind was in a whirl of disbelief. How could Celeborn have done this? What could have driven him to give into the ring? What would happen to Lorien without his steady, calming presence? He watched the cornered elf intensely, his hand remaining gripping his taut bowstring. He had fought alongside Celeborn many hundreds of times, defending the borders from the assaults of Dol Gulder, but never before had he seen fear in those depthless eyes. Celeborn turned sharply as Galadriel herself emerged from the trees. In her arms she carried a small dark form.

Samwise Gamgee, who until that moment had stood huddled with the other hobbits, gave a heart-wrenching cry of grief at the sight of Frodo's body. The other halflings held him back from rushing forward and eventually he ceased in his struggles and sobbed quietly on Pippin's shoulder.

The Lady paid neither him nor Celeborn any heed and instead walked slowly away from him out toward a growing gathering of elves was assembling. Her eyes were oddly focussed as if she were deep in sleep. She wept as she displayed her husband's hunting knife, still slippery with blood, before the assembly of elves. Eventually the crowd parted to allow her through and she stood facing Celeborn.

"There has been murder commited here this night," she whispered, her face white with shock. "The Ringbearer is dead."

Haldir looked from the distraught face of the Lady to Celeborn whose expression was not one of horror but of disbelief.

"So this is your plot? To frame me?"

"Husband what have you done?" Galadriel moved towards him with tears now flowing down her face. Celeborn flinched away from her touch as if stung.

"You would murder the hobbit, take the ring and have me painted black with the blame, is this it?"

"Why is it you? I had feared for myself but now it takes not me but you, my beloved. Why?"

Celeborn, who until this time had been calm, now flared with rage.

"Traitoress," he bellowed, "you would accuse me of murder?"

"It has taken even you, Celeborn the Wise," she said sadly. "The fellowship has been broken by treachery. Now we have the ring of power here and the enemy turns its face toward us. They will destroy Lorien. This is what you have done for your people Celeborn?"

She gave the merest nod and Haldir, still barely believing the evidence of his eyes, found himself seizing his Lord and holding his arms in a firm grip. But Celeborn, grandson of Elmo, Nephew to Elu Thingol and uncle to Dior Thingol was not to be held by common soldiers. With an almighty roar he wrenched free sending Haldir staggering backwards. Haldir reached desperately for his bow and was about to send an arrow to fell him when suddenly Celeborn stopped dead in his path and crashed to the ground.

Haldir watched in silent horror as Celeborn lay in the dirt and humiliation struggling against some unseen foe. Haldir tore his eyes away from the sight with great effort meaning to appeal to the Lady for help. What he saw in her eyes chilled him to his bones. They were hard and cruel and they were fixed upon the form of her husband.

It was horrifying but he could not turn away. She walked forward and held up the ring of power for all to see.

"No!" Celeborn gasped out, and at last his struggles ceased. Whatever the Lady had sought to do she had succeeded, and it had taken all the strength Celeborn possessed. He had to be dragged to his feet and once upright he sagged powerlessly in the arms of the guards that held him.

"Take him and lock him away, his mind is unbalanced pay no heed to what he tells you."

* * *

The elves that bound him did not look him in the face as they did so. There was no use in protesting his innocence and claiming that it was Galadriel who had murdered the Hobbit and taken the ring. Even before the events of the last few hours it would have made little sense to those under her protection that the Lady of the Wood might do such a thing. They were young most of them, and had not walked beneath the stars when Doriath had fallen and the Noldor had returned. They did not know that it was greed for the Silmarils which had driven the kin of Artanis to their deaths. Now he was a victim to the curse of that greed.

He heard her outside the room, speaking with the guards, dismissing them. And then she entered.

"Mell nín," She whispered, her eyes bright with sorrow. "I am sorry to see you reduced to this."

"As am I. Can you who betrayed me still call me your beloved?"

"Celeborn," She let the name hang in the air as if she struggled to find the words. "I am doing this for our people. We would have been swiftly overwhelmed by darkness if I had not taken the ring."

"You have not taken the ring," he said scornfully, "it has taken you! And it will consume you further and further until there is nothing of you left! Do you not see the folly in thinking that you command it?"

His voice had grown louder with each passing word until he shouted the last with a force of rage that surprised even him.

"Cast it away Galadriel, there is still time."

She smiled at him, as she used to do when he failed to agree to her latest pearl of wisdom.

"What has been set in motion cannot now be stopped. I will use the power of this ring to conquer Mordor and Isenguard, do you not see Celeborn?"

"Then you will destroy it I suppose?" Sarcasm ripped from his mouth, lashing out in the only way he could. The transformation his words envinced in her was frightening.

"The ring is mine," she spat, "and you desire it Celeborn of Lorien but you shall not have it. It is mine!"

Her fair form grew dark as she spoke as if she were drawing the light from the very air around her. The atmosphere crackled and sparked with jealousy and spite.

"You cannot bear to be overshadowed by me can you? That is why you want it? It is my ring and I shall not destroy it upon the command of a mere Sindar elf."

"And yet you cannot see how it consumes you already Galadriel. For what other reason would you say such things to me?" He kept his voice gentle, hoping that perhaps there was still time to reason.

She returned to herself once more, sadness radiating from her blue eyes. "I do not wish to harm you beloved and I do not say such things to hurt. Forgive my loss of control."

She moved forward to caress his cheek lightly. He could see it even then, glinting on her finger. As it brushed against his flesh it was if he had been pierced by cold and fire all at once.

"Ai, I beg of you do not touch me while you wear that!"

"If that is what you desire I shall never touch you again." She replied sourly.

"Cast the ring away before it is too late," he pleaded, "I will shoulder the blame for the Hobbit's death. I will go into exile for your sake if only you cast it off."

For one moment he saw something in her eyes that might have been his Galadriel but it vanished and her expression became cold and beautiful as diamond.

"Then you are weaker than I."


End file.
